Imaculados
by Human Being
Summary: Na memória da sua música e da sua voz, eu me perco no que não deveria ser e não foi.- Shun POV, het, num universo alternativo onde os cavaleiros e espectros estão vivos no pós-Hades. - Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do grupo Palaestra. Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, blá blá blá. Esse é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos, blá blá blá.

**Sinopse**: Na memória da sua música e da sua voz, eu me perco no que não deveria ser e não foi.- Shun POV, het, num universo alternativo onde os cavaleiros e espectros estão vivos no pós-Hades. - Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do grupo Palaestra. Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.

**Avisos**: Contém alusões a palavras fortes e situações sexuais de consenso dúbio.

* * *

**Dedicatórias**: Então que é Natal, uma festa cristã, etc, etc, e mais uma vez tivemos uma "confraternização" no Palaestra! Não vou me repetir aqui, dizendo como esse grupinho é um dos lugares que eu mais prezo no fandom de Saint Seiya (e é, acreditem em mim), mas tenho que falar que fico empolgada com cada amigo secreto que eu participo. E nesse tipo de evento, eu vou te contar, eu tenho uma sorte incrível! Eu sempre tiro gente que tanto tem afinidade com o que eu escrevo como também representa um desafio.

E a pessoa que eu tirei é tanto uma das criaturas que eu mais curto nesse fandom como também é um dos talentos mais promissores no "ficverso" de Saint Seiya. E que pediu justo seu OTP, e eu tenho que confessar que antes de conhecer seu trabalho eu nunca tinha sequer parado para pensar a respeito, então olhem a minha responsabilidade!

Mas, analisando friamente e com calma, hoje eu me pergunto, de verdade, como é que tem tão pouco material (tanto de fanfiction como de fanart) envolvendo esse ship, especialmente dentro dessa parte do fandom de StS que é tão chegada num drama (ou numa pervice, também vale *wink wink*). Porque um é o contraponto do outro, e por isso acabaram se atraindo mesmo que mediados pelo Deus do Submundo.

Senhor **Azedume**, aí tá tua fic de presente de amigo secreto e um ship que me deixou encafifada no bom sentido: Shun e Pandora! Vai que é tua, lelek!

* * *

**Imaculados**

* * *

"Love is drowning in a deep well  
All the secrets and no one to tell  
Take the money, honey, blindness."  
~Love is Blindness, U2 - Achtung Baby, 1991~

.

Há coisas que lembramos para celebrar, outras que lembramos para esquecer.

Outras, ainda, nos torturam mesmo que nos esforcemos para mantê-las enterradas como coisas que jamais deveriam existir. Dessas vêm algumas escolhas, e o tormento de pensar no que poderia ser e não foi.

Eu, como um cavaleiro, tenho todas essas memórias em mim: Vitórias impossíveis, coragem que engrandece, lembranças de dor, perda e tristeza, escolhas difíceis que fiz no calor da batalha...

Mas não elas que estou pensando, agora e quase sempre. São outras as coisas que eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça, por muito que eu queira.

O som de uma melodia calma era o que embalava a negrura dentro da minha alma, que apesar de presa ainda encontrava algum calor dentro do cosmo gélido do Deus dos Mortos. O calor que vinha por ouvir a sua música, do toque de suas mãos colocando bandagens nas feridas que seu tridente abriu quando eu estava dentro da arca de flores trazida por Orfeu; de sua voz dizendo-me que eu era seu irmão querido e que ela agora cuidaria de mim.

_Irmão_.

O cosmo negro da alma dentro de mim se agitava languidamente, como se risse da maneira como essa palavra, dita naquela voz, fazia ferver meu sangue.

Rindo do que via em mim, ou do que me fazia sentir..?

_Não_.

Era uma armadilha, eu sabia; uma das muitas a que ele me submeteria para garantir o domínio de minha alma.

_Ou não? _

Com a alma dele, eu tinha o poder. Apenas um olhar, apenas eu dizer; e ela seria minha.

Ela roçava a bochecha no dorso das minhas mãos; um gesto cuja aparente inocência era desmentida pelos olhos violetas cheios de malícia.

Meus dedos tocavam aquela pele de leite, macia; seus cabelos se enredavam em meus dedos e então eles tocavam sua boca. Seus lábios envolviam meu dedo, sugando-o de maneira sugestiva, e seus olhos me denunciavam como ela queria me servir...

_Eu sabia que não podia._

Mas isso não me impedia de querer.

Ah, como eu queria...

Ainda hoje, eu quero. Os deuses me perdoem, ainda hoje eu a quero.

Por isso eu tenho certeza que estou ficando louco.

_Ela está me enlouquecendo. _

As memórias se misturam às minhas fantasias, escandalosas demais para aquele que deveria ser a mais pura criatura da Terra; pura o suficiente para hospedar o espírito de Hades.

Seria esse um plano dos deuses para que eu não mais pudesse ser o hospedeiro do Deus do Submundo? Macular minha alma para que minha pureza se perdesse?

Ou então um plano de Hades, sabendo que, em qualquer um dos cenários, eu estaria irremediavelmente sob seu jugo?

Se me entregasse, seria dela; se resistisse, seria Dele. Puro, incorruptível; mas fraco pela luta interna dentro de mim.

Então eu seria dele. E dela. Invariavelmente, estaria perdido.

_Ainda estou perdido._

Mas isso passou; tudo acabou, Hades foi derrotado, Ele e seus espectros estão presos no Inframundo. Eu estou livre, deveria estar grato, deveria estar feliz e tentando restabelecer minha vida; como fazem os que sobreviveram, os que superaram aquela guerra. Ainda mais agora, onde minhas obrigações junto à Ordem deveriam absorver a maior parte do meu tempo...

Mas as memórias e as fantasias de sua pele, de seu cheiro e de sua voz me perseguem, encurralam minha mente quase ao ponto de fazer com que eu a procure, nem que para isso eu precise descer, de novo, até o Inferno.

E eu não paro de sentir essa vontade de buscá-la para aplacar uma sede que antes eu não tinha, para exigir compensação pela inocência que perdi; para buscar a reparação pelo buraco negro que ele e ela abriu em minha alma.

_Para tirar dela o que é de meu direito. _

Ela quer, ela fará, é o que minha mente me repete. Eu quero poder tê-la; uma, duas, três, cinco, mil vezes, até que todos os meus sentidos estejam tão embotados dela que nada mais exista em meu mundo. Sentir o gosto dela em minha boca, meus dedos marcando a pele branca, apertando o pescoço alvo até que seu rosto ficasse vermelho pela falta de ar.

Sua voz, rouca, chamando pelo irmão que não sou, procurando em mim o cosmo de Hades enquanto me envenena, sabendo o que faz comigo.

_Sua puta... _

Eu quero suas unhas cravadas em minhas costas, eu fundo dentro dela, até que ela me implorasse para parar; não aguentasse mais. Fazê-la gemer, fazê-la gritar, dar a ela dor em forma de prazer até que ela não conseguisse mais diferenciar um do outro; matar minha vontade de punir, ferir...

_Amar. _

Mesmo que eu a amarrasse, mesmo que eu a machucasse, que eu a dominasse; ainda assim seria ela me dominando, tornando violento o pacifista, levando-me a querer o que não devo, a fazer o que não posso, a ser o que não sou.

Ou sou?

"Não adianta pensar no que jamais será", é o que eu penso cada vez que acordo depois de um sonho com ela, vívido o suficiente para que meu corpo sinta, para que eu me excite.

"Você devia ter vergonha", é o que eu penso quando vou para o banheiro e me mergulho no contorno das coxas no vestido de linho preto que ela insinuava meio que sem querer, na cintura fina que prenunciava quadris largos e redondos, no pescoço longo e fino emoldurado pelos cabelos lisos e negros, nos seios parcamente visíveis no contraste do decote modesto do vestido na pele alva, imaculada.

"Imaculada" é tudo que ela não é...

_**E tudo que eu também já não sou.**_

OOO

* * *

Human Being, 19/12/2013


End file.
